


The Way You Look (Wearing My Color)

by Rosie_Petal



Series: Trimberly + Colors [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, The other rangers are here too, kimberly is a tease, trini is a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Petal/pseuds/Rosie_Petal
Summary: Trimberly ficletPrompt: Kimberly shows up wearing yellow and Trini…well Trini notices





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this pairing!! 
> 
> I'm taking any and all Power Rangers prompts on my ***new*** Tumblr blog  
>  @trinis-beanie-says-it-all
> 
> ((I'm dropping hints that I want you to follow my blog))  
> (Follow my blog)

When half of your superpowers are drawn from the bond between teammates, it’s quite obvious when one member is absent. Four Rangers and one talking robot train in the pit, fighting their best despite the bothersome gap.

  
Jason and Billy are practicing a new combo move Alpha 5 taught them, but Trini couldn’t tell you anything about that. No, she is much too busy trying to wipe the smirk off Zack’s stupid face. They’re in the middle of an intense sparring session and she’s flailing, continuously coming up short every time she tries to gain the upper hand. Kimberly’s absence seems to be effecting her the most.

  
Trini tells herself that it’s just the psychic bond crap messing her up – it can’t be personal. It just can’t. She can handle a few hours without the other girl.

  
But she still can’t contain the grin from spreading on her face when A5 _finally_ announces Kim’s arrival. The others seem to perk up as well (the little family they’ve formed, complete once more). Trini uses the distraction to her advantage, knocking Zack to the ground just in time to witness the Pink Ranger’s arrival.

  
Except she isn’t looking very pink right now…

  
It shouldn’t be possible, Trini thinks, for someone to look so good in yellow.

  
Kimberly greets the group and rushes through some long-winded explanation for her tardiness, but it’s all mute to her. When the girls lock eyes but a moment later, Trini wants to say something clever like _Trying to steal my look?_ but she can’t focus enough to form the words. Since growing into their roles, the Ranger’s casual wardrobes have naturally transitioned to include their respective colors on the daily. So while there are no spoken rules on wearing each other’s colors, Kimberly’s tight, bright yellow shirt has left her dumbfounded.

  
Kimberly winks at her – she fucking winks – and it’s that moment that Zack decides to kick Trini’s legs in, sending her to the ground right beside him. It takes her but two seconds to regain her composure…then she proceeds to swiftly kick his ass.

  
The sweet, familiar giggling she hears in the background is the perfect reward for her victory.


End file.
